Who's X?
by butauslly
Summary: Ally is invited to stay one year in Austin's house, she accepts and everything seems to go perfect until Ally starts getting certains texts from some "X". She tries to ignore them but it's almost impossible to do it when those texts contain the biggest secrets of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT PUBLISH ON ANOTHER SITE.**

* * *

'We'll never stop being friends and you know it'. Those were Austin Moon's words the day that he found he was moving to California with his family. Austin was more than excited with the idea of starting a singing career, because well, he had a great talent and this was his opportunity.

Months later without, everyone began to talk about a viral video posted on YouTube about four guys covering a song being filmed by a weird redhead guy who screamed stupid things during the whole video, and there was when I found out his band.

Austin, Dallas, Ethan and Jared were the names. And this time, I was the one who was more than exited. Not just by the fact that Austin was sharing his talent with other people and had a band with three of his high school best friends, also because of his friend and bassist, Ethan.

 _Damn it, Ethan._

I didn't know what it was, but he had something that made me want him since the first time I saw him.

Maybe it was his smile, his voice, his beautiful british accent or his eyes.

Definitely I was over heels for him.

But nothing came out of it because Ethan was madly in love with a model —yes, they even had supermodels in their lifes.

Her name was Chloe.

 _That fucking blonde._

They were together for like three months and then she broke up with him, also breaking his heart.

Since the guys became officialy famous, it's been two years. They called the band _'_ FourSuckers _'_. Weird, I know. But it was actually an original name and people loved it.

They were four guys who actually sucked.

Well, not literally because they were amazing in what they did. And I also loved them. The band wasn't an insignificant thing anymore, they were one of the most famous band of the world and I couldn't be happier because my best friend made it on the music would.

It was a year ago since I didn't saw any of my friends in California.

"So.. you say you're here?"

"Yes, Austin, I'm almost there." I sighed tired and let out a slight laugh.

After a year away from my best friend, Mimi, Austin's mom, asked my parents if I could stay in Austin's house for a while and they unexpectedly said yes.

But what my parents didn't know that was Austin shared his house his bandmates.

"Alright, I'm waiting for you in the door."

"Would you calm down for a second? I have to hang up, I can't carry all my stuff and speak on the phone at the same time."

"Wait, no, don't hang up. Tell me where you are." I sighed again as I held my phone between my shoulder and ear and with my hands dragged my suitcases.

"I'm gonna kill you if you give me the wrong adress, Moon." I whispered as I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." But that voice didn't came out of the phone. I looked up and there he was. My brother from another blood. I watched him for long seconds and I noticed how different he was. His eyes sparkled just the way they always did, but now his hair was a little bit longer, his face didn't seem as the one from a child that I met in kindergarten anymore.

He changed a lot in a year.

"Are you just gonna stay there? Come here and give me an hug. I deserve it after you abandoned me for like a year." I laughed and put all my suitcases in the ground before running to him and wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms in my waist and lifted me up.

"Oh my god, Austin, look how you have grown up!" I literally squealed as I tried to catch my breath when Austin put me down in the floor. He was smiling widely.

"Ugh, you sound like my grandma. But look are you." He looked me from my feet to my head and then let out a whistle. I rolled my eyes and hit arm with my hand. "Yeah, if you're weren't like my sister I would eat you right now."

"Ew, you're gross." He playfully winked at me and took my suitcases. Minutes later we began to walk all the way to the house.

"So.. how is my favorite mother in law?" I shrugged and laughed. Austin always used to call my mom like that, although everyone, even Austin and I, knew that we were just friends.

"Favorite? How many do you have?"

"Yeah, I said favorite. I love her, do you know that?" As we walked, I looked up at him and bit my lip as I smiled. I always felt happy just by looking at him.

Also because it was funny that he was say taller than me.

"You love her because she used to spoil you a lot."

"And mine did it with you. For my birthday presents she didn't spent even half of what she spent for yours. That woman.." He whispered the last two words with pretended resentment.

"One of these days we're gonna visit her. I also want to see Audrey." Audrey was Austin's older sister, who alsowas a great friend for me.

"Uh no, so annoying. They've been unbearable since your mom said you were coming."

"Oh, they are so sweet."

"Well, I ordered as much as I could. So if you find some underwear anywhere it's because of the idiots I have as friends." We both laughed and Austin opened the door, stepping to the side so I could enter.

I was so afraid of what I could see inside, I'm not gonna lie, but when I saw everything seemed completely fine, I stepped into it. I looked around and the house was actually really cute. The walls had abstract paintings in some places and in others, posters of some bands. Nice combination for a house infected by men.

A delicious incense smell filled the hall.

"Come in, Alls, I'll tell you which is your bedroom." I nodded and let Austin lead the way so I could follow him. We past through the living room and went upstairs.

I helped him with my suitcases and Austin stopped in front of the second door of the long corridor, opened it and stepped in, putting the suitcases on the floor. I did the same and my mouth almost fell of its place watching how big the room was. There was a really big window with view to the streets, a desk, a double size bed, a bathroom, a big mirror and an even bigger closet next to the door.

"Alright, I hope this is okay. You can make all the changes you want, anything you need to feel comfortable."

"Wow, do you call this a bedroom? This a bigger than my house." I sat on the bed as I kept looking around.

"I guess you'll want to take a shower and pack out, in minutes the guys will arrive and the peace will end, so enjoy it. If you need something, don't count on me." He smiled and closed the door. I smiled as I shook my head and sighed. This is too much space for myself.

I began to pack out and put all my clothes in the closet. I took everything I was going to use, some towels and went to the bathroom. It was pretty huge too, a tub, a shower, and everything else was perfect. As I was showering I could hear voices so I supposed it were the guys.

 _How was I going to live with four guys?_

 _What about my privacity?_

 _And when I want to be alone?_

 _My feminine moments?_

 _And how was I going to explain them that I don't feel in a good mood because I'm on my period?_

Okay, maybe I was overacting, but it still was going to be so damn hard. Although I'd have time to feel more comfortable, besides they were my friends, not random guys.

Even though one of them was not so friend of mine. I saw him as someone completely different. But the only one who knew about it was Austin.

When I came out of the shower, I changed into something simple and comfortable, a jersey, leggings and a pair of converse. I brushed my teeth and hair and then I felt ready to face those guys. I got out of the bathroom and sighed before opening the bedroom door. Walking out, I looked at the left and saw Dez running so fast that he didn't even notice me.

 _Wait_.

 _What was Dez doing here in Los Angeles? Wasn't him in New York filming movie or something?_

"Shit, Dez. Give me my pants!" I looked at the right this time, and there I saw him.

In nothing more than boxers.

He spotted running and looked at me.

"Ally." He whispered my name. My legs slightly began to shake and I felt like I was gonna pass out.

 _Or probably die._

I could hear the beat out my heart louder than ever and feel the heat on my cheeks as I looked down at the floor and tried not to laugh.

"I'm gonna kill him, could you wait five seconds?" I nodded without looking at him and when he was gone, I looked up and put my hands on my cheeks, trying to cold them down.

Everything was fine, he was the same Ethan I knew. He was wearing only boxers and just three times more sexy.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He apologized walking to me again, now with a pair of jeans on, but his torso was still exposed. It was a huge tentation look at him but it'd be totally inappropriate considering that I didn't see him in a long time and he had a.. girlfriend.

"It's nothing." I sighed and tried to smile.

"Wow, it's been a long time.. Months?"

"A year." I answered as if I was counting the days since the last time I saw him.

 _And actually, I was._

"Wow.. a really long time. You look.." His eyes travelled slow and painfully down my whole body as I was trying to make myself the smaller possible. "Older."

 _Wow._

"Well, thanks.. I guess.." I whispered. He chuckled and then scratched his head, messing his beautiful hair a bit.

"I mean, you look good."

"Hey, Ethan! What's going on? Aren't you gonna come for your pants?" I turned my body in the direction of that voice and saw that hilarious redhead guy who used to be my company in those rainy days where we saw romantic movies as I ate a lot of pizza. "Ally?!"

"Dez!" I ran to him and hugged him. I had to stand on my tippy toes because they all were so tall. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" He exclaimed, pulling away from the hug.

"Seriously?" Ethan came up behind us and crossed his arms against his chest, looking at Dez.

Fucking Ethan couldn't look sexier.

"Yes, duh, who else is filming your videos?" Dez rolled his eyes and then looked at me again. "Anyways, are you gonna stay here?"

"Yes, I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Bother me? Are you kidding me? I'm dying to watch romantic movies with you!"

"Dez, stop lying." Ethan spoke again and we both looked at him again. "You've been watching those movies with Trish."

"Hey! That was something between us!" I crossed my arms and pouted just like I always did with my dad when he didn't let me go out with my friends. It always worked. "But it's okay because it's Trish and I love Trish."

"I'm sorry!" Dez hugged and then messed up my hair. "Let's forget about Trish, she yells at me during the whole movie. You're better. We can watch movies together now."

"Aw, you're so cute. Alright, sounds like a plan." I smiled and pinched his cheek and he smiled like a child. "Dallas and Jared?" I asked. Ethan shrugged, making more than clean that he didn't know.

"They are downstairs with Cass, Piper and Trish." Just by hearing their names I let out a squeal and ran downstairs almost falling in the process. I walked into the living room and the four of them were having a perky conversation. I screamed and they looked at me.

"Ally!" Trish screamed, standing up and ran up to me.

"Oh my god, you bitch!" Cassidy also screamed running up to me.

"Ally, you disappeared for a whole year and you didn't even call us! I'm gonna kill you!" Piper screamed as well and we all hugged.

"I'm so sorry! I love you two so much, I never want to be away from you again!" We kept hugging for a seconds and then pulled apart.

"And what's for us? Not even a hug?" Jared complained. I laughed and ran to him for a hug, making us fall in the couch.

"I missed you so much!" I told him as we stood up.

"I missed you, Allybaby." I laughed again at hearing that ridiculous name he always used to call me and then I walked to Dallas to hug him.

"Dallas, I missed you so much too. And your advices." Dallas seemed like a really chilled guy to everyone but he was actually so worried all the time about everything. He was like the 'dad' of the group.

It was good. He always took care of the guys.

"Hey, Alls. I missed you too." He was like the big brother I never had. I pulled apart of the hug and look at everyone, clapping my hands.

"God, this year is gonna be amazing."

"Year?" Dez asked. I turned around and saw Dez walking up at me, Ethan was behind Dez and sat in one of the couches.

"Yes, I'm gonna stay here during a year." I smiled and everyone looked at me with a no expression at all. "Only if you want me to, of course."

"Ally, of course we want you to stay here, girl." Trish spoke breaking the silence.

"Woho! A whole year with you is gonna be great!" Dez screamed as he hugged me. Ethan was just looking at me, without any expression on his face and without saying any word.

 _Was he happy or annoyed because I was staying in his house?_

I honestly didn't care. I was with Austin and my other friends and we were going to have a lot of fun together.

* * *

"Do you know where Austin is?" I asked sitting between Trish and Cassidy on the couch.

"He went out with.." Jared stopped talking before looking at me and slightly frowning. "Wait, Ally, didn't he tell you about a new girlfriend or something?" I looked at him back for a seconds confused.

I felt a small pain my chest.

I knew I wasn't jelous.

Well, maybe I was.

But it was because Austin was my best friend and it hurted to know that he didn't tell me about a new girlfriend. He told about two or three girls he was hanging out with, but not about a girlfriend.

I shook my head and looked down.

"Don't worry, Ally. Sure he's going to tell you. It's been just a few hours since you arrived." Cassidy placed a hand in my shoulder.

"But since when Austin is with her?" I asked, looking at Jared again.

"Why? Are you jealous? Do you love Austin? Do you want to kiss him? Yes, you do." I hear Dez singing behind me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

 _Why was Dez saying things like that all time?_

"Dez, get out of the house." Trish looked behind me and punched Dez in the arm, making him fall to the floor.

Oh god, I missed Trish being like that with Dez.

"Just a week or so." Jared told me and everything inside me relaxed. A few days before coming here I hadn't spoken to Austin so I wasn't going to get mad.

"Oh well, I haven't spoke to him that much.. so who's the future heartbroken girl?" We all laughed and then Cassidy spoke.

"Don't you think it'd be better if he tells you about it?" I thought about it for a seconds and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just, I need to know." The sadness, jealousy and anger disappeared being replaced with curiosity for knowing who was Austin's gilfriend and happiness for realizing I had my best friends in front of me.

"Alright guys, are ready to have fun? We have a party tonight!" We all looked at each other frowning and then I stood up.

"What are you talking about?" He wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled, pulling me closer to him.

"It's your welcome party. Or you thought I wasn't going to celebrate because you're here?" He kissed my cheek and this time I smiled.

"A party! Great, I'm in!" Suddenly Dez screamead and stood up from the floor.

"What time and where?" Dallas asked as Cassidy sat on his lap. They were so cute.

I remember when I first met Dallas, he had a crush on me and he was so funny trying to make himself notice. But I never saw him in a different way so nothing happened. He started dating Cassidy last year and they were happy together.

"The place is gonna be a surprise, at eight o'clock I want you all ready, okay?"

"Oh, it won't be a problem. We can go shopping in the afternoon and then come here to get ready." I said looking at Austin and smiled again.

"Shopping!" Cassidy squealed and stood up next to Austin and me. "Piper and Trish never wanted to go with me because they were so busy." She ran up to me and hugged me, pulling me apart of Austin. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I giggled and hugged her back.

"Cass you already buyed everything." Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so.. let's go girls, I need a new shirt and maybe a new pair of shoes." Dez sat beside Trish and put his arm behind her neck, pulling her close to him but she immediately pulled Dez away.

"Oh no, you're not going." Trish looked at him disgusted and Dez shrugged.

"There's gonna be karaoke so warm up your voices, especially you, baby." Austin pointed at him with a malicious smile.

"I didn't know you sing." Jared said.

"Nobody knew." Cassidy looked at me frowning as she pulled away from the hug.

"I don't." I lied. I sang everyday of my life and according to Austin, I did it really well but I never liked to expose myself in front of too many people.

"Stop lying, your voice is great. And this night, everyone is gonna know about it. Alright, now, you guys." Austin pointed at Dez, Dallas, Jared and Ethan. "Come with me, I need your help for some things. And you girls." He pointed at us. "Don't burn up the house."

"Austin, do you wanna go shopping with me?" Dez stood up and walked toward Austin, putting an arm behind his neck just like he did with Trish but Austin didn't pull him away.

"No, buddy." Austin shook his head and patted Dez's head with his hand.

"Since when Austin the is responsible one?" Jace asked as he sat next to Piper. They also were cute. They had a chill relationship and a funny history. Austin started dating Piper when he arrived at California two years ago and then broke up with her but they stayed as friends then Jared started dating Piper and that's how Austin met the drummer of his band.

"He isn't." Dallas slightly frowned as he rested his chin in Cassidy's shoulder.

"He wants to impress Ally." I heard his voice and then I remembered that Ethan was sitting there all the time.

"Shut up." Austin rolled his eyes and pulled away from Dez and with that, he and his four friends got out of the house.

Cassidy, Piper and Trish looked at each other and ran up to me, holding me by the arms, they sat me down on the couch.

"Are you going to kill me? God, I'm scared." I joked. The three girls laughed and Piper and Trish stood up in front of me with their arms crossed over their chests as Cassidy sat down next to me.

"What the heck did you do to Ethan?" Trish asked and I started rambling.

 _I did nothing, right?_

"Uh.. I.. I.. Nothing." I said honestly. And that was the truth.

"Come on, Ally, you did something do him. He can't stop looking at you." I bite my lip and slightly blushed, looking down at my hands. "Everyone, even Dez, noticed it."

"We barely talked and I did nothing to him. Well, maybe.." I sighed and looked up at them. "When I got out of my room Dez was running with some pants in his hands and I looked to the right there was Ethan.. with just a pair of boxers on, looking at me."

"What?!" The three of them screamed. They also knew how I felt for Ethan but they didn't that I was completely in love with him. They just thought I had a small crush for him. The only one who knew about it was Austin.

"Shh, stop screaming."

"But what he did?!" Cassidy ignore me and screamed again.

"Nothing, he whispered my name and then saw I was a bit uncomfortable so then he left to put another jeans on."

"And?!" Piper asked.

"He came back, looked at me an said 'You look.. older'." I said, trying to imitate him. Cassidy,Piper and Trish looked at each other and smiled. "And I said 'Thanks.. I guess' and he said 'I mean.. you look good' and then Dez came to end our awkward talk." Cassidy sat at my right and Trish kept his position in front of me. "Whatever you are thinking, forget it."

"Ally, he thinks you're attractive. That's good." Piper cheered me up.

"He never said that, he said I looked older."

 _And I'm pretty sure he didn't know what to say, because I don't even look older, I look like a 12 years old little girl._

"Oh, come on, are you stupid?" Trish said.

"Hey." I frowned.

"Look, there's only one way to know it." Trish said. "He looked at Ally and said she looked older, saw her reaction and then.. scratched his head?"

"I don't remember.. Were you watching us?" I asked annoyed.

"I knew it!" Cassidy screamed once again and stood up, pointing at me.

"What? Wait, I don't think the same things as you do so explain me."I said and Cassidy sighed.

"We've been watching the guys, and they always act the same way. We noticed that they do the same things in determined situations. For example, one day I wore a red lace underwear and surprised Dallas." I bit my lip and let out a laugh. "And we all know that my boyfriend is very polite and gentle, at least more then the other guys, but when he saw me he said 'Cass, why are wearing that?' scratching his head and looking at my body.

"And your point is..?"

"Ally, it happens to the five guys. When they see an attractive girl they start doing that or rubbing their arm." I looked at them slightly frowning as I smiled.

"Okay, or they are too basic or you are too smart."

"I think I'm gonna vote for the guys being too basic." Piper said.

"Now do you understand, Ally? Ethan thinks you are attractive." Piper insisted.

"Anyways, I don't care. Do you know the reason? It has a name."

"Chloe Edwards." Trish whispered and rolled her eyes. I think Trish hated her more than I did. Chloe was Ethan's girlfriend, and Trish, being FourSucker's manager, had to deal with her almost everyday.

"Exactly. So let's stop talking about Ethan, let's get our credits cards and let's go to the shopping center."

"Yes!" They all screamed. I missed hanging out with Cassidy, Trish and Piper.

It was great and we had a lot of fun. The four of us buyed a lot of clothes for the night.

* * *

"Best day of my life." Trish sighed, laying down on my bed. I looked over at my hand watch and noticed it was already 6:30.

"Alright, it's 6:30. Let's get started." I asked, sitting down on the bed, next to Trish.

Manicure, hair and clothes.

Cassidy put on a thight dress, a few centimetres over her kness. It was blue and made her look attractive and a lot taller. Trish wore a pretty extravagant dreess covered with sequins, it was color green and it also made her look beautiful. She had her style. And Piper wore something simpler and more natural, just like her. A simple yellow dress, a few centimetres over her kness as well. I wore a beautiful black dress I buyed that day and some high heels of the same color. Some makeup, lip gloss and we all we're done.

"Okay, perfect." I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair. "Let's go downstairs. The guys may be waiting for us."

We went downstairs, I was the last one and god, I wish I was blind.

"Girls, finally." Dallas said with a smile, making Ethan pull away from that thing with yellow hair that people called Chloe. He looked at me and his travelled down my body. I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"You look really beautiful." I heard a whisper in my ear, smiled and looked at Austin.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome." He knew everything about me and Ethan so I guess he noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"We'll wait for you in the car." Austin said and grabbed my waist, pushing me to walk with him.

 _God, can I love him more?_

We walked to the car and Austin put his arms away from me, making me feel slightly cold at the lose of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and sighed.

"I'm gonna have to get used if I'm gonna live in the same house as him."

"Ally, it's been almost two years, how can't you get over Ethan?

"I thought I did, I swear." I said looking at him. "But I saw him and.. I realized that nothing changed. My feelings are still the same."

"Have you thought about.. I don't know. Think about someone else?" He stopped looking at my face and his eyes began to search some spot to place them until they ended on his hands.

"Uh, no.." I frowned, biting my lip.

"Oh, c'mon." He looked at him again and smiled again. "I don't know, maybe Dez?" I frowned even more and he chuckled.

"Dez? Are you kidding me?"

"I don't know, it was an example." He defended himself before I could insult him.

"Ethan is.. something I always dreamed about. But it's gonna stay like that, a dream."

"If it makes you feel better, between Chloe and you, I'd always pick you." I smiled halfhearted and walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Austin."

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I pulled away from Austin and took out my phone from my bag.

"I bet it's Jared about his jokes about me and you." Austin said, I looked up at him and then down my phone again, frowning.

"No, it's an unknown number."

"Ignore it, maybe it's some fan that got your number." I shook my head and sighed.

"It's a text." I opened it and read.

 _ **'And what about Austin? Never thought about him as more than a friend? It's just an example. Take care, honey. -X'.**_

Confused, I looked to my right and then at my left but in the whole street the only ones were Austin and I.

"What does it say?" I opened my mouth to answer him but immediately deleted the text.

"Nothing, it was my mom saying she changed her number."

I wasn't going to worry Austin. He was too paranoid. He could have say something like someone was spying us and were going to kill me. It was just some who liked to make jokes. But the fact that someone knew where we were and exactly what we were talking about scared me a bit. Maybe it was any of the guys with other number or the girls making me a joke.

There was _nothing_ to worry about.

* * *

 **/ alright so hii, I'm new here in fanfiction and wanted to give it a try. I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic and I'm finally letting them out. I think it's gonna be great because I already wrote it in spanish and wanted to write it in english, so as you see, i dont speak english at all so if you see there's some typos please tell me, i'd be really grateful.**

 **I** **thought that Austin in a band would be great because in most fanfics he is a solist. This is totally au and of course there's gonna be auslly, don't worry!**

 **So please review and tell me what you t** **hought about the first chapter, who you think is gonna be an important character, what do you think about the text Ally received and things like that.**

 **Feel free to talk to me on twitter!:) r5sacoweas**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT PUBLISH ON ANOTHER SITE.**

 **Songs I used: Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: _Welcome party._**

.

The way to the place where the party was gonna be was short. Daniel, the guys' bodyguard was with us. It seemed like he never was away from them. And other car with three men more followed us behind.

"Is it necessary all these security?" I whispered to Austin who was sitting beside me in the car.

"Yes, crazy fans are everywhere."

"Where are we going?" He looked at me and smiled.

"It's a not very known bar with karaoke. There's nothing to worry about but our managers don't let us go out without at least two security guards."

"Wow, that must be annoying." I whispered.

"Yeah, but Trish is cool, though. Someone can kill us and she'd be totally okay with it." I laughed. He had a point. I never heard something more true. "But you'll get used to it too. You won't get out like a normal person." I looked at him a bit scared. "And also there's gonna be rumors. You and me dating, Dallas and you, you pregnant, and maybe they'll say you died but you don't have to worry about it."

"That makes me wanna run away in this moment."

"Alright, it won't be that bad but you have to be prepared because now you won't be a normal girl."

I actually already knew about it. It was obvious that being a celebrity's best friend could bring things like these but I didn't care. I was with my friends and I was gonna enjoy it.

After 10 minutes we finally arrived at the place. There where a few flashes but Austin didn't let go my hand. I walked looking down at my feet until we were inside the bar. I looked at Austin and he smiled at me, trying to say that everything was okay. The bar was really big, it looked like a 20s one. Women dressed like in that age walked here and there serving the people sitting in red velvet sofas.

Champagne, charleston and snuff smell filled the room making it a bit uncomfortable for me.

"Over here, guys." Austin told us. We walked through the corridors being watched by everyone. I could hear a few whispers.

' _It's her new girl_ '.

' _Do you think he's gonna take her to bed_ '.

' _No, it's not his type_ '.

"Are they talking about you?" I whispered to Austin. He smiled without letting go my hand.

"And about you. Us. They think you're my new girl or something like that."

"Your new girl? You take your girls here? Wait, are you one of those jerks who change their girl every week?"

"We'll talk about our lifes later, okay Ally?" We arrived to a place where a band was playing in the stage just a centimeters away from us. Three spacious sofas were in a small cabinet. In the center was a coffee table on which they had champagne bottles, cigars and some candy. "Well, get comfy."

"Wow, this is great." Trish said sitting beside Dallas.

"Yeah, I love this place." Jared said smiling.

"Have you been here before?" Trish asked and then I noticed how Ethan unobtrusively kicked Jared's leg. Jared let out an 'Ouch' looking at Ethan frowning as everyone looked at him.

"I mean.. no, but I already love this place. I will come more often." I looked down and laughed. I was the only who noticed Jared was lying. They had come before and certainly had an entertaining night. But if they didn't want their girlfriends to now about it I wasn't the one to tell them.

"Well, let's drink something as we wait for the karaoke."

We began to drink and suddenly everything got funnier and.. cheerful. It was just like 10 and the most of us seemed to be drunk. I honestly wasn't feeling that drunk. It was my third glass of champagne and I was taking care to not get drunk because I didn't want to began saying stupid things.

Especially if Ethan was there.

"That girl has a strong stomach." I whispered in Cassidy's ear, looking at Ethan's girlfriend, when everyone was talking enough loud to hear me.

Chloe was a really good drinker. She laughed hysterically of any idiocy someone said and then drank more and more.

"Just wait 10 minutes and you're gonna find her unconscious in the bathroom." Cassidy also didn't drink too much, we took took care of each other, but Piper and Trish were totally different. In moments like these they could be best friends.

"And then she said 'It's not a carrot with clown clothes, it's Dez!" Trish almost screamed and burst out laughing. Dez started laughing as well or maybe worst than her and Piper, Chloe and Jared followed him. Dallas, Cassidy, Ethan and I were the most sober of the group.

"Hey Ally, you look hot tonight." I heard Austin whispering in my ear. I frowned and looked at him. He was smiling and looked as drunk as the others.

"Shut up, Austin. You're drunk." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, you could be my girl tonight. Do you know where my room is?" I laughed and patted his shoulder with my hand.

"I think you're gonna need some coffee when we get home." He put one of his hands on my left thigh and stroked it softly making me feel uncomfortable. "And a cold shower. Calm down, Aust."

"Come on, you know you want it." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck. Everyone was too busy talking to notice how Austin was acting

"No, Austin, stop. It's not funny." He put his hand even more higher on my thigh and took the hem of my dress. "Austin, stop it." I tried to push him away.

"Hey Ally, didn't you say you sing?"My salvation. Austin pulled away from me with a groan and gave Ethan an annoyed look. Ethan was as serious as always and couldn't stop looking at Austin.

 _Thank you, god._

"A little, yeah."

"Why don't you sing a little then?" I looked at him for a few seconds and then he did something I never expected.

He smiled.

 _Gee, he smiled at me._

I felt like I was gonna melt.

"I don't know.. I don't think so." I bit my lip and let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, here's a girl who wants to say!" Dez shouted standing up and lifted his arms for no reason.

"No, Dez. Shit, shut up." I whispered, pulling down his shirt trying to sit him down again.

"Come on, Ally! Go and sing!" Piper shouted taking my arm and making me stand up. She pushed my toward the stairs of the stage and I insecure climbed up.

I always thought about pros and cons too much. Was else was gonna happen? I had to have fun.

"Jared!" I shouted from the stage. "Pass me a bottle!" He took one and gave it to me. I sighed and drank right from the bottle. Everyone shouted, whistled and clapped at me.

Alright, if I was gonna sing I had to be a little bit more drunk.

I left the empy bottle aside and got closer to the microphone.

"Okay, I'm gonna sing anything, so give me the best you have." My friends shouted again and I smiled as I heard the music starting. I loved that song.

I started to sing feeling how alcohol began to mingle with my blood.

" _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer, and I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him, she came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause, she took him faster than you could say sabotage._ " I shook my head a bit making my hair fall in front of my face and got closer to the microphone again. " _I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it, I underestimated just who I was dealing with, she had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum, she underestimated just who she was stealing from._ " I focused my eyes on Ethan who didn't remove his eyes of me while playing with an empty glass in his hands. " _She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa, she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa, soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground, won't make you many friends, she should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge, ha._ " Trish climbed up the stage as well and we both continued singing and dancing together until the song was over.

* * *

The night passed too fast and when I wanted to notice it I was taking off my shoes at the entrance of the house.

"I can't feel my feet." I walked barefoot to the stairs and turned around when I remembered Dez was sleeping in the couch behind me. "I can't wait to see your face tomorrow, Dez." I heard a snore and slightly giggled. I went upstairs and stepped into my room. I left my heels beside the bed and searched for some blanket in my closet, I took a red one and went downstairs again.

"Where are you going?" I stopped walking at the sound of that voice and turned around to look at him.

"I'm going to cover Dez." I walked to the couch and put the blanket over him. I smiled as I brushed his hair with my fingers and heard him slightly snore. That redhead was one my best friends and also one of the sweetest, weird and innocent persons I knew in my shorts 19 years old.

"Do you want ice cream? I think there's some in the fridge." I turned around to look at him again and looked at him for a few seconds.

"Sure." I half smiled and followed him to kitchen. I sat in one of the high chairs of the red counter as he walked to the fridge and took out an ice cream gallon, grabbed two spoons and sat on the chair beside me. He passed me a spoon and opened the gallon.

"I love ice cream." I commeted as I began to eat with the spoon. He looked at me for some seconds and then looked down. I widened my eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed, when I realized how stupid was what I said.

 _Who doesn't love ice cream?_

"Mhm, thanks for.. you know." He looked at me when I talked again trying to break that awkward silence between us.

"Austin drunk is the worst thing that can happen. He tried to kiss me once." He said and I laughed, shaking my head.

"I know he would never do something to hurt me. He's like my brother."

"He looked quite willing to make things that a brother wouldn't." I looked at him and pointed him with my spoon.

"You're very observant."

"I just looked at Austin and saw it." Yeah, right. Austin my ass. But I wasn't going to tell him that I noticed how he looked at me all night. Of course not.

Because he had a girlfriend.

"Where's Chloe? It's weird not to see you with her tonight.." He sighed and left the spoon aside.

"I took her to her house. She was too drunk." And without saying any other word or giving me a last glance, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

 _What was wrong with that guy?_

He always seemed to be so mysterious and I kinda hated it, but I also loved it.

"Is it ice cream?" I smiled and turned around in my seat to see Jared with a pretty messy hair.

"Yeah, do you want some?" He nodded and sat where Ethan was recently. After some seconds Piper walked into the kitchen as well, sat on Jared's lap and they began to share ice cream.

I smiled at them, stood up and saw Dallas leaning against the wall, watching Piper and Jared with a smirk on his face.

"Love is gross, right? But we need it anyways." He looked down at me and I nodded as I imagined that scene with me Ethan. I felt a slight twinge in my chest and frowned. "If you need something you can find me in my room." I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight, Dallas."

"Goodnight, Alls."

I went upstairs and walked into my room, closed the door behind me, sat down on my bed and when I was about to take off my dress my phone rang.

"Not even two minutes of peace." I whispered to myself as I searched for my phone in my bag. I took it and it was a text of an unknown number again. I doubted about opening or not so I left it over my bed and took out my pijamas. An old yellow shirt and a simple pair of gray shorts. I sat down on my bed again and took my phone in my hands.

I knew I was being paranoid but the last text I received was pretty creepy.

I sighed as I mentally counted to 3 and opened the text:

 _ **"Have you seen Cassidy today? She left the party? Was she sick? Or something else? -X'.**_

* * *

I felt an insistent knock so I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and let out a yawn. I heard more knocks and I frowned, noticing they came of my door. I stayed looking at the ceiling for some seconds but those knocks continued. I sighed and reluctantly got up, opened the door and literally jumped out of surprise.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" I nervously laughed as I tried to brush and fix my hair with my hands.

"The guys told me to wake you up, you should have breakfast. We go out in a hour." And when he was done talking, he turned around and walked away. I raised an eyebrow looking how he how he disappeared in the corridor and closed the door.

I slightly pinched my arm and yes, I was awake.

"Ouch." I whispered as rubbed my arm and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. After 10 minutes, I got out and changed into a beige dress, a brown jacket and some heels of the same color. I did my makeup and I was ready.

If I was going to be in some covers of magazines as 'Austin Moon's girlfriend' I had to look good, right?

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, finding all my friends with some big smiles on their faces having breakfast.

"Ally, hi! Your breakfast is ready." Dez greeted me with a smile on his face as always. I walked to the table and sat down in front of the redhead and beside my blonde best friend.

"Good morning, everyone." I said as I put some sugar on my coffee and all my friends answered with a 'good morning' too.

"Maybe it's cold, you can put in it in the microwave." I heard Austin. I took a sip of my coffee and he was right, it was cold. I stood up and put it in the microwave. I leaned against the fridge and looked at the guys having breakfast.

"It's not that I want meddle or something." Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "But I'd like to know where we're going in less than half an hour."

"We are going to a small press conference in San Diego." My best friend answered not even taking off his eyes of his toast.

"What?!" I hysterically screamed and everyone, incluing Austin looked at me slightly frowning.

 _Too early for screaming, I think._

"You didn't know? We told Ethan.." but he stopped talking when he looked at his right and saw that no one was sitting on Ethan's seat. Surely he left when I asked where we were going.

"Wow, alright, I'm gonna pack some clothes." I said and Austin chuckled.

"Not necessary. We'll be here in the night."

"Oh, well, sorry. I'm not very used to this." I smiled at him and the microwave sound made me slightly jump. Austin chuckled at me again and I rolled my eyes as I took out my coffee.

* * *

After breakfast, we went to Daniel's car and he took us to the airport.

"We're going on jet, so it's not gonna be too long." Jared told me and I looked at him with big eyes, surprised.

Alright, this was gonna be fun. We got into the airport and the madness began. There were more than hundred fans there. It was freaking crazy. But in a blink of an eye, Austin was at my side taking my hand, heading to wherever we were going. I kept my head down, trying to not look at the cameras and flashes. And in a matter of seconds, we were on the jet. I sat beside Austin and turned around, looking how Daniel closed the door.

"Fasten your seatbelt." Austin told me and I did it. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I looked where the guys were sitting and bit my lip, surprised, when I saw Ethan beside Dez.

"Isn't Chloe coming?" I whispered in Austin's ear and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ethan called her but she said she wasn't feeling very well."

"Oh, I see. She drank too much." I sighed as I got comfortable in my seat. My phone started ringing inside my bag and my body immediately tensed when I remembered last night's text.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" Austin asked, looking at me. I opened my mouth to come up with some excuse but ended up sighing when nothing came out. I opened my bag and took out my phone. I looked at the screen for some seconds as it kept ringing. "They are gonna hang up." He said, smirking at me.

"It's a text."

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna listen to music, if you need something just tap my shoulder or something like that." I smiled at him and nodded. He looked to the window and put his earphones.

I looked at my phone and it was an unknown number again. It was getting annoying and I didn't have too much patience. I opened the text and mentally read it:

 _'Austin Moon takes his girlfriend everywhere. Can you imagine that in the cover of thousands of magazines? But honey, walk beside him, please. You look more like a dog than his grilfriend. Oh, and have you talked to Cassidy? -X'._

I quickly deleted it again and bit my lip as questioned if I should tell someone about those texts.

 _No, I think I would worry them for nothing._

But I also wanted to know if that thing about Cassidy was true so I stood up and walked to where she was sitting.

"Dallas, can we change seats for five minutes, please?"

"Sure, Alls." He smiled at me and unfastened his seatbelt, stood up and walked to where my seat was, sitting next to Austin. The blonde took off his earphones and smiled at Dallas. I sat next to Cassidy and fastened my seatbelt.

"Ally, what's going on?" I sighed and looked at her as I played with the ring on my middle finger.

"Nothing, it's just.." I stopped talking and slightly smiled at her. "I was surprised when I didn't saw you last night in the house with Dallas. Piper spent the night with Jared."

"Oh, well, I.." I noticed her getting a little.. nervous? "I didn't feel good. I think I drank too much and well, I felt my stomach was a washing machine." She laughed but I knew her. Point number one: she wasn't even drunk last night. And point number two: that was the smile Cassidy gave people when she was trying to hide something or when she wanted to pretend everything was fine.

"But are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course. It was something I ate or the drinks. I told you, I drank too much." She smiled again, showing her teeth and I smiled back at her with my lips closed.

 _Oh, Cass, what a fake smile._

Did it mean that 'X' was right? And if she wasn't sick, what was it?

I slightly shook my head and went back to my seat next to Austin. In a matter of ten minutes we already were in San Diego's airport. Jared was right, it didn't take long.

"Wait for me, this is gonna be as crazy as before." Austin told me and I nodded, looking how to the put his phone and earphones back in his jeans pocket. "Alright, don't let go my hand, okay?" I gulped and nodded again. He walked ahead before me and I followed him behind.

 _Like a damn dog._

When we got out of the jet, I heard a lot of screams, looked up and saw the big lounge through which we had to walk. Hysterical fans screamed and pushed each others to get closer to touch the guys. Austin pulled my hand, making my body crash against his and put one of his strong arms around my waist, holding me close to him as we walked with our heads down. The screams were deafening and some shoves hit me a little but I kept holding Austin until we finally were on the airport's parking lot. The bodyguards followed us since we got out of the jet until we got into the black van that was waiting for us. I sat beside Austin and once they closed the doors I finally was able to take a deep breath.

"Oh my goodness, that was.. oppressive."

"Yeah, I think that's the word that describes everyday of our lives." I sighed as I leaned against the seat backrest as I looked ahead. I was seriously surprised and proud of Austin.

The van drove away but after a few meters it stopped and it began to go slower. I started to hear loud knocks on the doors and windows, which were tinted so I could watch all those girls screaming and acting crazy, but they couldn't see us. I sat closer to Austin when I felt I was getting breathless. We were surrounded by crazy fans who were totally willing to break the glasses for at least touch my friends.

"Austin." Worried and scared, I looked at him. He passed one of his arms for my shoulders and put me even closer to him.

"Calm down, it's gonna take just some minutes."

"I don't feel good." I breathed with difficulty and he pulled away from me a bit to look at me in the face.

"Shit, Ally, you don't look good." He frowned and I put my hand over my forehead as I felt like I was gonna pass out. "Daniel, can you go a little faster?! Ally doesn't feel well!" Austin suddenly yelled, causing everyone to look at him. He seemed worried, desperate and a bit mad. Daniel loudly sounded the van horn making every fan jump away from it and the he stepped on the accelerator making sure no one was on the way. After a few shorts minutes we already were far away from all that chaos but I still wasn't feeling that well. "Ally, how do you feel?"

"I need air, Austin."

"Wait some minutes, we almost are in the hotel." I nodded and sighed, trying to take as much air as I could. I closed my eyes and took deep breathe feeling how Austin stroked my hair.

 _What would I be without him?_

"Ally, we are here." I sat straight and looked at him. "There's some fans outside but it's only a few meters away from the hotel's door. We're gonna be fine and nothing bad is gonna happen. I'm with you, okay?" He tried to calm me down and I nodded.

We waited for the the security guys to calm down the fans and they left us a empty way to walk in. Austin got out of the van first and then offered me his hand to take it. When I put a foot down on the floor I could hear all those screams again and see all the camera flashes over me. Austin wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked a few meters but I was already feeling too bad so in a matter of seconds I couldn't hear, see or feel anything more.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to her?!" I heard a scream near to where I was. My eyes were still closed but I could hear everything they said.

"She passed out! It wasn't my fault!"

"She can't with all this, Austin. Can't you see it? In less than two months this is gonna kill her! She isn't enough strong to deal with this."

"Shut up, Ethan! It was an accident! It can happen to anyone! And if you came here only to talk bullshit about her then you can leave!" I heard someone slamming the door and then only silence. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. "Oh, Ally, we woke you up. I'm sorry. How do you feel?" Austin whispered in a sweet manner to me. I sat straight on the bed and leaned my back against the pillows behind me. I sighed and and looked around. We were in the hotel room. I closed my eyes my put my hand in my forehead.

"What.. what happened?" I whispered and opened my eyes again, looking at Austin.

"You passed out. How do you feel now?"

"Good, I guess.. Don't you have an interview or something?" He smiled widely at me.

"It's in a hour but if you don't feel totally good I'm not getting out of this room." I half smiled at him.

"You have to go, it's your job."

"Yeah, of course but you are more important than my job." I put my hand in his face and slowly stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and slightly leaned against my hand with a small smile on his lips.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He opened his eyes and took away my hand, putting it between his as he shook his head, frowning.

"No, of course not. You are gonna stay here with Trish and Piper and they are gonna take care of you. We'll be back in less than two hours." I nodded and looked down at my hand between his hands. They were so big and mine was so small.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." He let go my hand and nodded as he stood up.

"Trish and Piper are coming in less than five minutes. They were almost crying to see how you were. I didn't saw Cass though." I smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Cassidy was being way too weird. But I loved them anyways. They cared so much about me. "I don't want you to go out, okay? I'll be back in a few hours." And after saying this, he left the room.

 _He also care way too much for me._

Delicately I stood up and kept here, beside the bed for like a minute, until I was feeling a little bit better. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. Took off my clothes, got into the shower and turned it on. When I was done, I got out and put the same clothes I was wearing before because Austin didn't let me bring more clothes. I dried my hair with a towel and shook it a bit, letting it fall down my back. And there was when I remember everything.

' _What the fuck happened to her?!_ '

'She can't with all this, Austin. Can't you see it? In less than two months this is gonna kill her! She isn't enough strong to deal with this.'

I seriously wanted to punch him. I was feeling so angry about it and couldn't do anything. I hated him so much in that moment. It was the first time I was living something like this.

 _And I'm fucking claustraphobic, for god's sake._

But his words only made me want to prove him he was so wrong about me. I would deal with it, I was just new in all this famous life.

Two knocks on the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I called out and two of my best friends stepped into the room with big smiles on their faces. They ran over to me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged them back.

"Ally, you almost killed us!" Piper said, pulling away from the hug.

"Jesus, girl, how do you feel? Are you okay?" Trish pulled away from the hug as well and we all sat down on the bed.

"Nothing happened. I feel good. But I think someone is not very happy with me being here with them.." I whispered the last sentence, remembering Ethan's words. Trish and Piper looked at me frowning.

"What? What are you talking about?" Trish asked me. I sighed, stood up and walked to the big window on the wall, letting me see all the people and cars passing through the street.

"Ethan got really mad about what happened and he told Austin I can't deal with all this and that in two months this is gonna kill me or something like that."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Piper asked me and laughed. "Ally, Ethan was about to climb up the walls only to see you."

"Alright, it didn't seem like that when he was arguing with Austin."

"Okay, just don't think about it. What do you think if we go and take a look at the hotel?" Trish suggested.

"Why don't we better go to drink something to some Starbucks? Some security guards should have stayed." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at them. I really wanted to go out and Austin didn't have to know about it.

"Are you kidding? There's like fifteen in reception." Piper said laughing.

"Okay, let's take three of them and let's have fun." Trish and Piper looked at each other and then watched me, slightly frowning.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ally." Piper spoke, the voice of wisdom.

"Oh, come on. Please." I did that famous pout everyone loved and my two friends laughed.

"Alright, alright. But we are taking four security guards." I sighed as I rolled and nodded.

"Yay!" She said excited. "Let's go, girls!"

* * *

When we got out of the hotel there were no fans outside. They must have followed the boys so everything was a lot calmed now. We walked through the San Diego streets with the four security guards by our sides as we talked and laughed. Some fans and paparazzis wanted to talk to us and take some pics but nothing out of control happened. When we arrived to Starbucks we sat on one of the tables and talked about trivial things and suddenly a group of four teen girls walked toward us with big smiles on their faces.

"Trish?" One of them asked, trying to contain her excitement. Trish looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, how's it going, girls?" They all looked at each others and let out a hysterical cry.

"We love you all!" One of them exclaimed excitedly.

"Aw, you are so sweet." Piper said, smiling.

"Hey, where's Cassidy?" A black haired one asked and I noticed how Trish and Piper looked at each once again. I frowned and looked down at my hands, remembering that 'X' message.

Seriously, what the hell was going on with Cassidy? This was being way too strange.

"She wanted to go with the guys to the interview. Don't ask me why." Trish told the girl and she nodded. Did they know about what was happening to Cassidy? Frowning, I looked at Trish as if I was trying to communicate with her with my mind. Trish looked back at me, frowning as well. She looked as confused as me.

 _She can't ready my mind._

 _Right._

"We want to know something, Ally." I looked at the girls and smiled at them.

"Yeah, what's going on?" They looked at each others again and the blonde one talked.

"Are you dating Austin?" I opened my mouth to answer them but then I saw how Piper slightly shook her head.

"What? No, of course not. We're just friends. I know him since we were like four years old." We all laughed.

"Oh, I bet he was really cute."

"Yes, he was." I nodded and smiled widely.

"Hey, and are you feeling better?" I sighed and nodded again. This is really nice. They were fans who actually cared about me, plus they said they loved me.

 _Ally Dawson being famous. Who thought about it?_

"I'm a bit claustraphobic and too many people on the same place doesn't make me feel too good. But yes, thank you, I'm better. I guess I'll have to get used."

"Oh well, we hope nothing bad happens to you again. Can you sign this?" After we signed some papers they wanted, they left and we continued talking for some seconds more.

"Don't you dare to say that Austin and you are dating." Piper warned me. I frowned and looked at her as I took a sip of my Frappuccino.

"I wasn't going to say it anyways, but why not?" They both sighed and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Austin is starting a.. relationship."

"A relationship? Again? Can you just tell me who's the girl?" Trish and Piper looked at each other and then Piper spoke.

"Kira Starr."

I almost spit everything I had inside my mouth.

"What?!" I asked in a scream. The security guards turned around to see what was happening but I just waved at them, giving them a nervous laugh. They rolled their eyes and turned around again and I looked at my friends with a perturbed face.

 _Like, ew._

"He said he was going to tell you about it but tell him you told us to tell you." Trish said and took sip of her Capuccino.

"Wait, just give me.. five minutes to assimilate it." I put the drink down on the table again and looked down, slightly frowning and after some seconds I looked up at them again. "Austin and Kira Starr? Are they crazy? I barely know the girl but she isn't his type. They are like.. water and oil!"

 _Double ew._

Yes, right, I didn't if they were like water and oil but it was Jimmy Starr's daughter! Was Austin crazy? Her dad owned Starr Records and Austin's band was signed with that company. Plus, we all knew Austin couldn't last less than a week in a relationship.

 _Triple ew. Oh no, not nice._

"I think it's better if you talk about this with him, I'm sure he has some things to explain." And that was the last thing we talked about it.

We went back to the hotel and half an hour later the guys arrived from the interview.

"Hey, Dez!" I called out for him when I saw him walking around doing.. whatever he was doing. He turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Ally, have you seen my little pig?" He asked me, walking towards me and I raised an eyebrow, confused. He was so weird. "Wait, don't answer. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Perfect. Have seen you Austin?" He thought for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"But I think he went out with Jared, Piper and Kira." I sighed and half smiled at him.

"Oh okay, thank you, Dez. Good luck finding your little pig."

I went back to my room, sat down on my bed and kept thinking for some seconds.

 _Why didn't he tell me?_

Suddenly my phone began to ring over a table placed a few meters away from me. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, watching the screen as the melody kept sounding without stopping. I bit my lip and thought about deleting the text without even looking at it but the intrigue was too much.

 _I think people say curiosity killed the cat, right?_

I took my phone, opened the text and read it:

 _'I've heard that Austin and Jared weren't in the hotel, maybe with Kira and Piper? Why don't you call someone and find it out? -X'._

"Hey Ally, have you seen Jared?" Piper's sweet voice asked as she slowly opened the door and looked at me. Confused, I looked up of my phone and slightly frowned at her. Didn't it say she was with Jared, Kira and Austin? I slowly shook my head. "Alright, thanks." She whispered as she closed the door.

I sat down on the bed and read the text over and over again.

 _Who the hell was this 'X' and why it knew about everything?!_

* * *

 _ **helloo :) how's your life? are you liking the history? what you think about it?**_

 _ **I wanted to apologize for all the cursing but it's what the characters think or say, besides it's rated t. I kinda wanted to make it rated m but there's not much smut in the history so sucks :(( jk.**_

 _ **please review!**_


End file.
